


A Father's Joy

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Romance, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Frank discuss baby names</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: names  
> Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, choosing to never use a particular name for children/descendants because of who originally had it  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/743296.html?thread=98238848#t98238848

"So I was thinking." Frank keeps his voice light as he sits down on the couch beside Jenny, lets his fingers trail lightly across the swell of her stomach. As if she knows he's there, their daughter kicks and he can't help but grin. Jenny does too, even if hers is a little watery - she's been on the edge of tears all day, ever since she heard those three little words, "It's a girl." 

Jenny raises one eyebrow but doesn't otherwise comment, waits for him to continue. "What about Abigail for a name?" he asks. "Means 'my father's joy' ... As well as the obvious." 

But his voice trails off because Jenny is already shaking her head. Her jaw is set and those tears are a lot closer to the surface suddenly. "No," she says and he must look as confused as he feels because she adds quickly, "I know what you're thinking, Frank, and I love you for it, I do..." She swallows hard, lays her hand over his, still on her stomach. "But I want her to have her own name... her own identity..." She swallows again, her voice a bare whisper as she finishes, "Her own destiny." 

Which Frank can understand. After all, that was part of the reason they'd left Sleepy Hollow, to try to build a life away from the supernatural. Falling pregnant hadn't been in their plans and Frank knew that finding out they were having a daughter, when the duty of a Witness seemed to be passed down through generations of Mills women, had opened up all sorts of fears for Jenny. 

At least he assumed that that had happened with Jenny - it certainly had for him. 

"Fair enough," he says, leaning in and kissing the side of her head before leaning down and kissing her stomach. He doesn't sit up straight away, stays cheek to stomach with her and says, "I had some other suggestions... There's Francesca... Francine... Frances spelled with an 'e' though that might be too obvious... What?" Under his chin, her stomach shakes from laughter. "What's so funny?" 

He looks up at her, blinks exaggeratedly and she runs her hand over the back of his head. "I sense a pattern," she says dryly but her lips are curled in a smile. "How can you make me go from tears to laughter in less than a minute." 

His answer - "Because I love you... both of you," - takes her back to tears again. "And whatever comes... we're going to be ok." 


End file.
